victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mishy
Mishy is one of the Mods in Victubia. She is assigned with the number six. Personality Mishy is a happy individual who dislikes fights and prefers to avoid fighting and disputes as much as possible. On top of that, she has a horrible sense of direction; often getting lost in places she already visited before. This being so, she often sends a jolt of electricity into the air to signal other Mods to help her/come get her. Mishy also has a great disdain for physical activities. Appearance Mishy is a thin, 5'3" (162 cm to be exact) woman. She has black hair, warm brown eyes and fair skin. Mishy keeps her hair in a messy bun and wears glasses. Along with wearing the typical Mod uniform, she has a quiver attached to her right thigh to help reload her various bows. Biography Early Life It is publicly known that Mishy is from Tragard and enjoys visiting botanical gardens and talking with wood magi about plants. Sometimes she even writes letters home about farming tips instead of updating her worried mother about her well-being. Mishy also spent some time in Orkan to immerse herself in Orkan's frequent lightning storms. At 13 her lightning abilities "sparked" when she tried to copy her mother’s lightning magic, so she got on the train and headed to Victubia to continue her mandatory studies at the VMA. Currently, Mishy works as a MOD of Victubia and a part-time campus nurse/physician for the VMA. As a MOD, "Mishy" is a codename and her true name is known by only a select few people. History Mishy comes from a family of sugar beet farmers. Their crops are not the biggest in the area, but their crops are naturally grown without wood magic and that’s how they promote themselves. Her sister runs a small candy shop using sugar made from the sugar beets. Mishy's father makes homemade beet rum for holiday family reunions. Eating many foods made from sugar beets growing up, Mishy developed a sweet tooth and sometimes asks her sister to send boxes of sweets to Victubia. Skills and Abilties Abilities Mishy is a lightning mage who comes from a family that uses magic as an extension of the body. As such, she does not mind using her element in everyday life. (Ex: light source, signal people where she is, get someone's attention, etc.) With a constant charge stored in her body, touching Mishy without warning can leave a person shocked. *'Lightning Mage '- Mishy is an experienced lightning magi and can easily control the severity of her lightning to paralyze, incapacitate, or severely injure foe(s). Skills Mishy is an archer, able to shoot accurately despite having a horrible sense of direction...or maybe because she has a bad sense of direction? Either way, Mishy prefers to be a ranged fighter and does her best when sniping enemies with her bow (or strikes of lightning). *'Archer '- Mishy is a skilled archer, able to shoot accurately and in quick succession. Mishy owns several bows for various uses, but she is never on MOD duty without her bow and arrows. Trivia *Of the various spirit magics, Mishy is most well versed in Green Spirit Magic and uses it for her duties at the VMA. After Green Spirit Magic is Pink Spirit Magic; she only studied the basics for the rest of the spirit magic specializations. *Mishy has a pet goatferret named Zest. Zest is 6" (15.2 cm) tall and 18" (45.7 cm) long, including his tail. He enjoys windowsill naps and eating sweet fruits. *Mishy's family is of Vietnamese origin so her casual clothes have Ao Dai inspired designs. *Mishy lives in a Victubian apartment near the MOD HQ. *Mishy is easily flustered in the presence of attractive people. Gallery mishyapp.png MOD Mishy.gif 6me.png Astropois.png References Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Female Category:Magic User Category:Mods